Xion vs Sasuke
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Sasuke is trying to go to another world. Xion is sent to stop him, but does he really want to disrupt the World Order. Or is he after something else... or someone else? One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Xion vs Sasuke

The lightning surged into the wall, effectively destroying it. Sasuke walked through the entrance he created, into the hidden chamber. He looked ahead and smirk formed on his lips; at last, he had found it.

Glowing like the light of dawn, was a white double-door, stain glass window decorated the top. He had been searching for months for this door. This door, only one existed on every world. This door would lead to another world.

It was just as Orochimaru's documents described. He had been desperate enough to look through all of the dead Sanin's research. Apparently, Orochimaru had been looking for the keyblade as well as the Totsuka blade. His research held information about a door, hidden underground and led to another world.

Orochimaru was dead, Sasuke killed him, naturally. Now it was time to see his dreams realized; Itachi dead at his feet, and something else. Something this door would lead him to. He crossed hall, unlike the shining door, the rest of the underground caverns were old and crumbling. A jewel hidden in dirt.

Sasuke could feel his heart begin to pick up pace. He almost ran towards the door, almost. He had to remain calm, if he got impatient now, he'd lose his goal. That was something Naruto taught him.

With each step a flash of memory shot through his mind; the key shaped weapon, the short, black, pixie cut, the black mini-dress, the blue eyes; small, sweet, like a doll, but not fragile like one.

He had finally reached the door. He reached out to open. Just as his fingers were about to clasp the handle. He jumped back, just in time to avoid a lightning strike that somehow appeared from the ceiling.

He landed in the middle of the cavern.

"What do you think you're doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around towards the where the voice came from, but no one was there. He realized why when a shadowy silhouette appeared over him, partially blocking the doors light; she wasn't at the entrance, she was at the door. Sasuke's heart pounded, he couldn't help but feel euphoric for a minute before grounding himself. He didn't have to go through the door after all, she came to him.

Sasuke turned back towards the door. Standing in front of it, keyblade in hand was the wielder Sasuke was looking for, "Xion," a smirk tugged at his lips, "So after all this time, you finally pay a visit?"

Xion knew what he was doing, she didn't respond to the taunt, "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" She didn't want to fight him. Being around him was so exhausting.

"Orochimaru had plenty of research about the keyblade and other worlds, this door was among them."

"So, Orochimaru's finally coming after us?"

"No, he's dead, I killed him myself," Sasuke said.

Xion's eyes narrowed in disappointment, "So after he gave you the training you needed, he was no longer useful, so you killed him."

"Yes."

"Don't sound so proud, that's nothing to be proud of, even if he did deserve it," Xion chastised.

"I thought you'd be happier," Sasuke said, "You told me he reminded you of your former master."

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Xion repeated, he was diverting, trying to distract her. She wouldn't let him.

"Alright, there's something I want, I thought going through this door would achieve that, but I no longer need it, now. You came to me."

"Master Yen Sid told me someone here was about to break the world order. I had a feeling it was you. I hoped it wasn't," Xion let out a sigh before continuing, "You haven't given up on it; your revenge."

"No, I haven't," he said, like it was a fact of life.

"Then you still won't get a keyblade," Xion told him, "I told you, your kind of darkness combined with the keyblade, is not something I can nor will allow. So-…"

"I don't want the keyblade."

Xion's eyes widened, her grip on the keyblade tightened, "You're still mad I kicked your butt? No one saw, no cared. You can even say you won, I-…"

"You know what I want Xion."

Xion looked him in the eye, blue meeting onyx. She then closed her eyes and brought the keyblade closer to her chest, almost like a safety blanket, "After all I said, all I told you, you still…"

She regained her composure and looked him dead in the eye, "My answer hasn't changed, Sasuke."

"I don't care."

"You don't make that choice, I do!"

Sasuke began to walk leisurely, pretending to be bored, "Still playing the high and might, little guardian of light?"

Xion scowled, "Still playing the tough bad boy? You're just a sad little boy who misses his parents."

"And you're a doll who failed to become a toy soldier."

"And you wonder why I say no?" Xion placed a hand on her hip, "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to lock this door and go home," Xion took a few steps away from the door before turning around to face it. She held up the keyblade, and it started to glow, "We'll never see each other again, after-…"

CLANG

The Keyblade and Kusanagi were locked together. Xion had to go on the defensive when Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her and attacked. Xion pushed off giving herself more room.

"Seriously?" She asked, "You're going to fight me over this?"

"When there's something I want, I'll do whatever it takes, Xion," Sasuke simply said taking a stance.

Xion narrowed her eyes as her keyblade glowed, her rage and determination becoming it's power source, "Fine, have it your way."

The two stared each other down. Sasuke's black eyes turned red with his sharingan activated. Xion mentally went over her past fight with Sasuke. He could keep up with her in Valor Form, and since her magic would be nullified, she'd have no defense against his Chidori. Wisdom Form helped a lot in the last fight, but Sasuke wasn't one to fall for the same power twice. His sharingan could let him see all her physical attacks, and it would let him see chakra, but Xion didn't have chakra, she had magic; and the sharingan, couldn't see magic.

"We don't have to do this Sasuke," Xion said, "You can't beat me."

"You're right about one thing," Sasuke didn't yield, "We don't have to do this, just surrender."

"You know I can't." The last thing said before blades clashed.

The Kusanagi was parried to the left by the keyblade, the blade grinding against the giant key. That left Sasuke's abdomen open. Xion sent a strong kick into his gut pushing him back a few feet. Xion quickly cartwheeled back, while her hand was on the ground she sent her magic into it, creating a row of explosive traps that Sasuke couldn't see, _mine shield._

After she got a good distance, she waited for Sasuke's next move.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife and threw it at her. This wasn't just a dagger, trailing behind it was a wire, with a set of paper bombs flapping behind it. That many bombs would destroy half the caver. Xion, coated her keyblade in ice magic, "Ice slash."

With no margin for error, Xion pivoted to the left, dodging the bomb trailing kunai, just as it passed her, the tip of her blade gently touched it. Spreading, freezing, the dagger, the wires, and the paper bomb's in ice. Preventing any explosion.

The frozen weapon crashed and shattered into the wall behind her. Then she took a few steps back, Sasuke tried to get closer while Xion was preoccupied with the kunai, but when his foot stepped onto a mine, it went off. Naturally, he jumped off and away to a safe distance before he could get hurt to badly.

"That all you got?" Xion taunted.

"That's supposed to be my line," Sasuke said unfazed by the explosions, "You can't win, you're just a fake."

"Yeah, I'm a copy," Xion confessed, she had come to terms with that a long time ago, "But I'm a copy of the greatest Keyblade Wielder to ever sling a key. He's stronger than you'll ever be, so that means I will win!"

Sasuke charged at her again. She blocked Kusanagi with her keyblade, "My sword can block yours, pretty boy," Xion delivered a swift kick into his stomach. Sasuke was forced back. He sheathed his blade and started to weave hand signs.

Xion scowled as she changed the keyblade's form, _not that stupid jutsu again!_

"Fire style: dragon flame jutsu!" Sasuke breathed fire, like a real dragon. Filling the cavern, leaving no place the flames didn't touch. After half a minute Sasuke finally stopped. Smoke filled the air in place of fire. Sasuke knew Xion wasn't dead, but he hoped she was hurt at least, Keyblade Wielders were persistent.

Through the smoke, he heard something, like running water. When smoke started to clear, he saw a sphere of water; spinning, rotating, almost a reminiscent of Naruto's Rasengan. The water dispersed to see Xion, wielding the Highwind spear; she changed her keyblade's shape again.

Sometimes, Sasuke _really_ hated the keyblade.

Xion launched forward. Swinging the spear around her, creating a barrier of swift blades. Sasuke managed to block every strike. Xion then stabbed her spear forward; only for Sasuke to flip over it and kick the tip into the ground, effectively burying it. He drew his sword and stabbed it towards Xion.

Xion let go of handle and ducked; while crouched down, she hooked her foot under the spears handle before kicking it up, knocking Sasuke back. The spear was still in the ground but now sticking up, Xion flow motioned around it, kicking Sasuke before pulling it free.

Xion decided to use the final attack. She changed the spear into a flag and planted it into the ground, summoning the giant water tentacles, they crashed and smashed all around her. The floor, the walls, the pillars, it made the cavern shake, but not collapse. Xion made a note to try and keep her attacks smaller. She didn't want to get buried alive.

When it was over, Sasuke was no where to be seen. That didn't make Xion drop her guard. Ninja's never played fair. Her ears caught the sound of something spinning, like an electric fan. She looked up to see one of Sasuke's giant shuriken. She quickly jumped over it, out of the way, but it just came back towards her. In an instant she teleported behind it. She looked up; standing upside down on the ceiling was Sasuke. He must had been controlling the shuriken with chakra.

Xion jumped towards him; he sent the shuriken back at her. She teleported again, to pass it and not hinder attack on Sasuke. She had to end this.

She barely noticed his smirk in time. His wrist flicked. Xion looked behind her to see the shuriken, not coming back, but coming apart. Pieces of the weapon were flying everywhere. Xion turned her body midair and cast reflect. Her defense against the attack forced her to land prematurely on the ground. Blades bouncing off her shield. When she landed next to a blade that was embedded in a stone column, she noticed some strange liquid dripping off it.

Xion scowled, it must had been a paralyzing toxin, _Damn, dirty, cheating ninjas!_

"You're mine!" Sasuke returned to the ground, lighting sparked off him, "Chidori Stream."

Using the dismantled shuriken and conduits. Sasuke released the lightning attack throughout the room. Xion casted a barrier around her. Just barely getting in the safety of the shield. However the room was not as fortunate.

The attack had caused the pillars and walls to weaken to the point where the ceiling was starting to fall. Xion began to panic, this was getting out of hand; unfortunately Sasuke was not done.

She saw the black marks of the curse mark spread over his body, his skin turned grey, his hair grew out wild, and hand like wings sprouted from his back. Great he was getting serious. Xion had no choice, she had to get serious as well. She closed her eyes and summoned the power of her strongest form.

Her dress turned white and pure, her feet gently lifted from the ground. Flashing from her back, like wings, eight white keyblade's floated behind her back. Her very own version, of the Ultima form.

Sasuke gazed upon Xion's new appearance. He had hypothesized that she had more forms than the Valor and Wisdom form. This one, looked leagues stronger than the first two. She almost looked angelic, every bit the guardian of light she wished to be. Contrary wise, Sasuke was a demon.

_Her_ demon!

Xion took to the air, weaving between the fallen debris. Sasuke flew after her, just as easily dodging the falling rocks. When they reached the same altitude, they charged at each other. Sasuke charged Kusanagi with lightning, Xion activated Bladecharge.

They flew through the chaos, charged blades striking, creating shockwaves. When they didn't fly they were using the debris as footholds.

Xion needed to end this. Her form wasn't going to last forever! When the Bladecharge deactivated, she found a ledge to stand on. She sent all her keyblades towards Sasuke who was a little lower in altitude. The keyblade's surrounded him, before launching at him like arrows. Sasuke managed to deflect them. Each one getting embedded in the walls, from the recoil.

Xion jumped from her ledge, holding her last keyblade, falling towards Sasuke. Sasuke knew, this was her last attack. He flew towards Xion, Kusanagi ready to strike. Just as he got close. He was yanked back. Chains of light appeared around his body and forced him to be still. He looked to see that the chains were attached to the keyblade's embedded in the walls.

_This was her plan the whole time?_ That was the last thing Sasuke thought one second before Xion slashed Sasuke.

The cave collapse stopped. Not enough to destroy the cave or make it completely uninhabitable. Sasuke landed on the ground with a thud. His transformation undone, his side wounded. Of course, she wouldn't hit anything vital. But Sasuke couldn't move.

It wasn't because of his injury. Was that attack, a Stun slash?

CLANG

The keyblade's tip slammed into the ground next to his face. Xion straddled his stomach, her transformation also undone. As she gasped for air.

"It's over Sasuke," she wheezed, "I've won and you've lost!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had no choice, he had to use his backup plan.

"It's not over!"

"Yes it is!" Xion looked him in the eye, "I'm going to seal the door. I'm ending this."

"I won't let you!"

"You don't have any control over me Sasuke!" Xion said, "I'm not one of your stupid fan girls! I have self respect, and you're not worth anything to me."

Sasuke could see, she forced herself to say the last part.

"Even if you did win," Xion began, "Roxas, Axel, they would have come looking for me. They would come to take me home, and they're stronger than me. You'd never stand a chance."

"I'll beat them," Sasuke said, "I won't let you leave."

"When are you going to learn?" Xion asked, "You don't get everything you want. You have to put the needs of others first. That's responsibility, and what I chose."

"You drive me crazy."

"Then stop looking for me!" Xion nearly begged.

"Never."

Finally, Sasuke got control of his chakra, made it force his hands to reach up, grab Xion's head, pull her down, and seal his lips to hers.

Xion gasped in shock, which allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She tried to pull way, but his arms wrapped around her, locking her above him.

This was wrong, Xion told herself. It was so wrong. But she couldn't deny it. The pleasure of his lips against hers. Then she felt dizzy, finally her struggles ceased as her vision went black.

Xion passed out. Sasuke finally released her, the stun effect gone and the keyblade flashed out of existence. He closed his eyes and just held Xion close. Feeling her body, smelling her. Making sure this wasn't another dream.

He then, wiped the toxin off his lips. The same toxin he put on his shuriken. It wouldn't kill her. Just put her to sleep for a while, since gejutsu didn't work on her.

He needed her, he wanted her, he finally had her.

He stood up, carrying Xion bridal style away. He wasn't going to let go. He'd find the way to make her stay, to finally say "yes."

**I was bored.**

**Someone commented that there were no XionxSasuke fics. While I hate Sasuke and love Xion. I decided it might be interesting, so I decided to write something. It came out like this. This is a one shot. So in the immortal words of Porky Pig, "That's all folks."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Six Months prior

_"The stars have spoken to me. A terrible evil is close to discovering the secret behind the keyblade. You must go to the world known as the Elemental Nations and guard our secret. Can you do this Xion?"_

_ Xion stood in the middle of the great wizard's study as she listened to her new, "Yes, I can."_

Xion recalled the reason she was walking through a small town, in a strange world, alone. She took notice of the world and started to analyze it. Old training dies hard apparently. The people wore things like kimonos. Eastern style clothes. Their level of technology wasn't primitive, but not as advanced as some worlds. They had lightbulbs, telephone lines, but that was as advanced as they were at the moment. One of the things she learned in the organization was that different worlds advanced at different rates.

Her mind wandered back to the mission. This was the first time she went on a mission and didn't have to hide in the shadows. It was nice.

She wasn't a shadow; she was just a girl walking down the street. Not a member of an evil organization bent on world destruction. She even had a new dress. The people who also walked on the street weren't afraid of her. They barely noticed her, those who did notice her, just smiled and waved. She never felt more normal. She never felt more at peace.

After the war with Xehanort, she had her own existence. No more taking from Sora and Roxas. She had a choice now. She chose to use her keyblade to help the worlds, not hurt them. She could talk to the residents of those worlds and be friends with them, but if she ran into someone who wasn't nice… Well she was confident in her powers.

She looked around the world again. She heard a lot of stuff about this place, about ninja's and wars. It didn't seem that scary. The town was fairly normal. Kids playing ball in the streets. People walking to their errands. Nothing scary.

But Xion did know better than to let her guard down. If the ninjas were half as strong as the stories say, then she needed to watch her step.

Sasuke walked through the town. He had finished a mission for Orochimaru and was returning to the hideout. It would take another day, so he was considering staying at an inn for the night.

Sasuke thought about Orochimaru's condition. It was gradual, but the Sanin was getting weaker. Soon, he would try to take Sasuke's body. Soon, Sasuke would have to kill the snake ninja.

Sasuke was getting stronger each day. He couldn't wait to show Itachi. Soon it would all be worth it. Leaving the village, teaming up with Orochimaru. He was an avenger. He was going to avenge his clan, his family, his parents.

He still remembered it like it was yesterday. The dead bodies in the Uchiha compound, his parents lying in a pool of their blood, Itachi standing over them, with that cold expression.

His brother, he looked up to him, idolized him, and he murdered their entire clan! It was a nightmare; no it was a memory. No matter how many times he woke up, nothing changed his reality. He could not live; he could not find peace; not until Itachi was dead. And then…

Sasuke didn't give much thought to after killing Itachi. He felt he needed to focus on killing Itachi first. That didn't mean he never thought about it. He also wanted to reestablish his clan. That… was going to be a little harder. It meant he needed to find a woman and have children with her.

Girls practically threw themselves at him, so finding a wife wasn't going to be hard when the time came; but building a family. That was hard work. He did know that. He respected his father but didn't want to be like him. To give one child all his attention and ignore the other. Raising children was complicated, but he wanted his clan flourish once more… he'd think more about it after he kills Itachi.

He stopped when he heard a gasp. He looked to his left and saw a girl staring at him. Why was still surprised? He didn't care, but he did know he was attractive and nearly every girl he met would stare at him. This one wasn't an exotic beauty or tough girl, like most kunoichi. She was small, petite. Short black hair framed her face. She had a black mini dress. Her blue eyes stared at him in awe, and her face was getting redder and redder.

She started walking across the street towards him. He internally sighed, not another fan girl. She would probably introduce herself and tried to ask him to go to a café, or something. He would just ignore her when…

She walked straight past him… Wait what? He turned and saw the girl had her faced pressed against the glass of a pet store window. There were a bunch of puppies sleeping in the window.

"You're all so cute," she whispered, starry eyed.

Sasuke blinked, did a girl really, just prefer to stare at puppies over him? He knew girls liked cute things, but they ignored him for it. Sasuke was not offended or anything, he was just surprised, no girl ever ignored him before.

The girl caught his reflection looking at her. She turned to face him. Was she going to talk to him now? Ask him what he thought of the puppies.

She frowned at him, "Staring is rude you know." She just said.

Once again, she did something different. She wasn't flattered by his staring, she was annoyed. That was different… she was different.

Who cares?

Sasuke turned and walked away.

The boy turned and walked away. Xion turned to watch the sweet puppies sleep.

_What was his problem?_

**For some reason, this fic just felt incomplete to me, so I'm going to continue it. For the record, in my heart, Sasuke is still unworthy of the miracle that is Xion**


	3. Chapter 3

Bandit Attack

Xion relaxed in the inn's hot spring. She couldn't help but reach her arms up, to stretch out the muscles in her back. It felt good against the hot water. She slid down, dunking her head under the water. After a few seconds Xion rose back to the surface for air.

"Say what you will about this place, but the bath is nice."

Xion finished her bath and got dressed. As she walked back to her room, she noticed someone walking past her. She recognized him as the guy she saw in front of the pet shop.

This was the only inn in town. He must had been a traveler. She looked ahead to her room. However, her training from the organization had already assessed the guy. His top was like a somewhat open jacket that showed off his abs. That meant he was physically fit. He had a sword strapped to his back, so he was a fighter. A strong fighter.

Call battle instincts or the keyblade sharpening her senses, but there was a something telling her this was powerful opponent. One she didn't want to fight… But that actually made her want to challenge him.

Xion loved training, getting stronger with the keyblade. At first, she wanted to be of use to the organization. Now, it was for herself. What better way to test your strength than against strong opponents?

But she resisted. She needed to focus on her mission, besides, that guy was rude. Glaring at her for no good reason? What was that about?

Sasuke immediately recognized the girl. So, she was traveling, why else would she stay at an inn? She glanced at him but then went on her way.

She really wasn't interested in him.

That was fine. It was less annoying. However, Sasuke couldn't help looking back at her as she walked away. There was something about her, that made Sasuke want a second look.

Screaming awoke Sasuke. He sat up from the futon and went to the window. What was that racket.

He saw the villagers running, and some of the buildings were on fire; bandits? An enemy nation?

Deciding to look further into this Sasuke got up to go to the lobby. Where the manager and a good number of staff were rounded up into corner, by a group of men wearing masks.

Sasuke quickly assessed the intruders. They were masculine, but their weapons were blunt. They barked orders, demanding all the valuables in the inn, but at the moment the manager and employees were to scared to even think about moving.

They weren't ninja, probably just bandits attacking a town they believed to be defenseless. Odds were, they tried to avoid any shinobi like the plague. Which meant they couldn't fight a shinobi and win.

Sasuke could just as easily slipped away, he didn't have to help these people. He wasn't obligated; however, they woke him up. He never liked being woken up from anything, not a nap, not actual sleep. So someone had to pay.

Sasuke just walked into the lobby. The bandits took notice of him immediately.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them growled, trying to be intimidating.

Sasuke looked over them, five bandits, all armed. However, they were mindless, trying to get their way with intimidation and brute strength. This wouldn't take long, "You woke me up."

"Oh, really," one of them asked, "We're so sorry," he approached him, clearly about to attack, "Let me express my sincerest apologies."

Sasuke was about to reach for his sword when, "Leave them alone!"

Everyone's attention turned to the source of the voice. Standing at the doorway was the black-haired girl Sasuke saw earlier.

Sasuke felt a twinge of annoyance. That little idiot's outburst got the bandits attention on her.

"Or what?" The bandit who was approaching Sasuke started going around him towards the girl.

Great, now Sasuke had to save another idiot. He didn't turn to watch the thug approach the girl. He could get to them in less than a second, but that girl needed a good dose of reality. He'd let the man approach her, grab her arm roughly. Now Sasuke didn't pretend to be a good guy, but he wasn't so heartless he'd let a helpless girl get hurt by someone bigger than her.

He'd let her get a little shaken, then he would help her, then-

"Ah!" Sasuke's train of thought was cut off when the thug that walked past him seconds ago, flew past him again, like he was thrown. He slammed into another bandit who crashed into a wall.

"Are you deaf?" The girl then walked past Sasuke towards the remaining bandits and captured guest employees, holding a strange key shaped sword, "I told you to leave them alone!"

The remaining three didn't listen. Instead they ran towards her. She vanished and reappeared behind them, walking towards the guests. Suddenly, the bandits fell to the ground, blood starting to pool around their bodies.

Sasuke blinked. How did… He didn't even see! There were few people so fast that he needed his Sharingan to read them. How could this tiny girl-…?

"Are you okay?" The girl started to help the manager stand.

"W-we're okay," the poor manager said.

The girl nodded in relief, "Stay here, I'm going to stop the rest of them."

Sasuke watched the girl as she began to run towards the door. Without thinking, he reached her and grabbed her wrist, halting her exit.

"Hey?" The girl snapped her head towards him, looking angry.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" The girl asked, "I just… I don't have time for a training session."

"I don't need training," Sasuke snapped, "I want know why you're so powerful."

"Well, if you're so powerful," the girl challenged, "Why didn't you do anything?" She finally got her wrist free, "If you're not going to help, stay here!"

Sasuke felt insulted at that last comment. Who did she think she was telling him what to do, to offer him training? He was stronger than her. One little flash step didn't make her stronger or all that. He went out, he was going to prove that.

"Time splicer!" The bandits froze in time. Xion teleported from one enemy to another, delivering one slash to another. These guys weren't powerful, but she still had to be careful. As much as she wanted to use magic, she couldn't. There were innocent villagers nearby and there were fires blazing. She couldn't make those worse.

She was done with the batch she put in a time spell.

She ran towards a set of screams. Xion knew the risks of interfering, but she wasn't going to let innocent people get hurt. She didn't help people during her time in the organization. Told that she wasn't allowed to bring attention to herself, or it wasn't part of the mission. That didn't mean Xion didn't want to help others. She remembered seeing the scared card guards in Wonderland trying to please their queen, or the citizens of Agrabah trying to survive the constant desert storms the heartless brought. It always hurt to just finish a mission and leave them to their suffering.

Not this time!

Xion turned the corner to see a bandit manhandling a woman.

"Strike raid!" Xion threw her keyblade at the bandit. It easily knocked away the brute from the woman, who ran to safety afterwards. Her keyblade boomeranged back to her, just as a bandit snuck up behind her to hit her. Xion turned to block then attack.

But, the bandit suddenly tensed up and collapsed. Revealing the boy from earlier. He had his sword drawn, clearly he was the one who took down this bandit. Xion realized, she didn't sense him approach… She also noticed the darkness in his gaze.

"Thanks," Xion stated, before jumping onto a rooftop. She didn't have time to worry about him. She started scanning the town for the rest of the bandits.

"That was the last one," Xion nearly jumped in surprise, but instead she turned to see that the guy followed her onto the roof, "They weren't very strong, it was barely an exercise."

Xion narrowed her eyes, "How nice for you," She looked back out to the town that was still being plagued by fire. She pulled out one of her keychains to replace the one on her keyblade. It changed its shape into the Highwind keyblade. The strongest form for water magic.

She could tell the guy was watching, her but she didn't care. She pointed the keyblade straight into the air, "Waterza!"

The water magic swirled around her before converging at the tip of her keyblade, she shot the large amount of water into the air before willing it to disperse over the town. An artificial rain heavily blanketed the town for several minutes. The fires were quickly put out.

Xion sighed in relief, it was over. She jumped off the roof and landed on the street. She wanted to go check on the people who ran the inn. As she was about to walk down the street to go back to the inn. She felt someone grab her wrist again, she looked to see that the guy had followed her again.

"What do you want now?" Xion pulled her wrist free from him again.

"You took down those bandits and you put out those fires," he stated calmly. Xion scowled.

"You said it yourself, the bandits weren't strong, and if I didn't put out those fires, the town might have burned to the ground," Xion stated. She knew he was asking her how she did it, how she was so strong. She couldn't tell him about her real strength or how she got it. That was against the world order.

The boy just stared. Seemingly unaffected, "What's your name?"

Xion looked into his eyes as she contemplated answering. His eyes were dark, not as in he had black irises, but that she could see a darkness in him through his eyes. The same thing she saw earlier when he took down that bandit.

Xion had seen it in many of the organization members. She was surrounded mostly by that darkness, until she finally escaped.

She had no desire to be near that darkness again.

"I don't talk to strangers," Xion snapped.

The guy didn't leave, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Excuse me?"

"My name," he clarified, "it's Sasuke Uchiha."

Xion looked at him. Deciding to humor him she returned the introduction, "My name is Xion."

His eyebrow raised a bit, "What a strange name."

Xion scowled, "Your name's stupid too, now goodbye," Xion spun on her heels to leave, but he grabbed her wrist again, "Will you stop grabbing me?"

"How are you so strong?"

"Exercise, diet, and bathing," Xion gave him a half-assed answer, "Now let go!"

Thankfully he did however, he trailed behind her as she walked.

"Will you stop following me?" Xion growled as she looked over her shoulder.

"We stay at the same inn," Sasuke reminded.

Xion just grumbled. Hopefully his room was far from hers.

Xion could tell the darkness in him wasn't as bad as the darkness in Xemnas, but she could tell it was getting worse. She could also tell, by the way he took in interest in her strength, he had a desire for power. Whether he wanted power from her or to prove he was stronger than her, she didn't know. She just knew she had to get away from this guy as soon as possible. Then she'd never see him again.

**The whole point of fanfiction is to be experimental**


End file.
